Mother's Daughter Father's Son Part 2
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: When the team is on a case, the daughter JJ's tried so hard to keep hidden is found out to be the main obsession of their Unsub. Not only will JJ have to face the past and tell her team, but she has to keep her daughter safe from a serial killer. Will/JJ Rossi/Haley Morgan/Garcia Prentiss/OC Reid/Austin Hotch/OC


**Father's Son Part 2**

Hotch sighed as he sat on the seat in front of JJ's desk. Every picture that lined her wall was either of family or of victims that she had helped save. Suddenly something caught his eye. A little girl with blonde hair kept reappearing in photos. She was a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked around the age of two in the first picture.

"What are you hiding JJ?" Hotch whispered to himself as he started at the pictures.

"Hotch." Hotch turned to see JJ holding a file, standing in her doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"JJ, we were going out to lunch with the team." Hotch watched as her eyes filled with recognition.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't go." She quickly gathered her things and ran for the door.

_**~*~**_

"Sarah Martins, age 13, was kidnapped from her home in Westdale, Virginia. She and a friend were having a slumber party when Sarah was snatched from her bed. The friend said she'd woken up to find Sarah's favorite necklace on the floor—"

"So? Kids leave things on the floor all the time," Morgan said as he looked at JJ.

"According to everyone the local authorities interviewed, Sarah never took it off. Her father said and I quote: _"It's the only thing she has left of her brother." _So the fact that it was on the floor is highly unlike her," JJ said as she hit her remote, causing another picture to pop up. "Six weeks later her body was found on the bank of a river by some joggers."

"Look at how her body is laid out. Each arm is placed in very specific positions, maybe he felt remorse?" Reid pointed out.

"The next victim was 10 year old Mary Jameson. She was found two weeks later on the swing set in her backyard. Her body was laid down and positioned to look like she was sleeping. Her body had been killed only 24 hours before she was found so our UnSub held her for roughly 13 days before killing her."

_1 week later_

"This isn't consistent; eight dump sights were completely impersonal while one was in the victim's back yard?" Emily asked as she looked down at the file.

"Maybe they were of special value to the UnSub?" Morgan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Or the girls," JJ whispered.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Sarah's parent told me that Sarah loved the river bank in Atlanta when she was a kid, how she used to run up and down it all day long. Mary's dad told me how Mary used to lay in the swing set for hours. Claire loved the shooting range and Sally loved to skate. Each girl was found in a place that meant a lot to them." JJ smiled proudly as she laid down the typed up interviews.

"So who knew all this about them?" Rossi asked.

"_Mr. Lakewood is great. Every year he assigns a project where we draw our favorite place in the world. If it's near by, he takes us to visit as a field trip," Nicky Whites said as she smiled at JJ._

"Ryan Lakewood, the art teacher. He has an assignment every year were the kids have to draw their favorite place. He would know."

~*~

"Hi, I'm looking for an Agent Jennifer Jaraeu," a girl with short blonde hair said as stood. Morgan looked her over, she wore white summer dress and white heals with pink plastic flowers.

"Is Miss Jaraeu expecting you?" Rossi asked. The girl's confident exterior diminished as she shuck her head.

"No, but I need her help, she knows me."

Morgan nodded as he pulled out his cell phone.

JJ smiled as she entered the room to see the teenager. She felt tears in her eyes as she saw her. "Hey."

"Hi Jen," the teen said with a soft smile.

"Hello Jane," JJ said with a smile as she watched her daughter. "Morgan, Rossi, I'd like you to meet my daughter Janet 'Jane' Woods."

~*~

"JJ, what is the meaning of this?" Hotch asked as he, Rossi, Morgan, and JJ stood in the office.

"That girl," JJ said as she pointed out the window that led to the station, "Is my 13 year old daughter."

"JJ, that would have made you 17/18," Morgan told her, confusion in his voice.

"Look, I didn't tell you all for a reason and just because you found out about her doesn't mean I'm going to tell you that reason," JJ said harshly.

"Jen," Jane said as she appeared in the doorway. JJ turned to face her daughter who looked frightened.

"Yes Jane?" JJ asked her softly, all anger gone.

"It's Mr. Lakewood, he says he has Nicky," Jane said through tears as she held out her phone. Rossi took the phone from her as JJ pulled her daughter into her arms. Hotch pulled open his phone and told Garcia to put a trace on Jane's phone.

"This is Agent Rossi," Rossi said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Put Jane on," said the tired, sad voice of Mr. Lakewood. Rossi nodded for Jane to talk as the girl pulled from JJ's grasp.

"Mr. Lakewood, it me, it's Jane," Jane cried as she tried to take control of her voice.

"Hi Jane, how are you?" he asked her.

"I've been better," she told him, her voice more confident.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked her.

"I want to speak to Nicky," she demanded slightly.

"Ok, anything for you Jane sweetie," he said.

"Jane?" Nicky's frightened voice asked.

"I'm here Nicky," Jane said as she stared down at the phone that rested on the desk.

"Jane, I'm scared," Nicky cried. "I wanna go home."

"I know Nicky; do you know where you are?"

"No. Its scary here Jane, he has pictures of you everywhere. He says he has to send the angels off to a better place, but he has to wait to save the queen angel," she cried out.

"I got to go Jane," Mr. Lakewood's voice said as he hung up the phone.

"No, no, NICKY!" Jane screamed as tears streamed down her face. JJ pulled the crying girl into her arms as Morgan took Hotch's phone.

"Tell me you got a trace baby girl," Morgan said into the phone.

"Yup, she's on Elm Dr," Garcia said over the phone. "I'm sending the exact address to your PDA."

"You are a goddess Garcia," Morgan said as he hung up the phone.

"Let's go," Hotch said.

"Let me come with you," Jane said as she held onto JJ.

"No, it's not safe," Hotch told her firmly.

"Jen please," Jane begged as she looked up at JJ.

"Hotch, she might be the only one that can talk him down," Morgan interfered.

"Fine, but you do what we say, got it?" Jane nodded as she followed JJ.

"Rossi, get Reid and Emily and tell them that we've got an address. 5252 Elm Dr," JJ said as she ran for their car. Hotch got into the driver's seat while Morgan got in the passenger. JJ got into the driver's seat of the second car while Jane got into the passenger's.

~*~

"You're a brave girl Jane," Hotch said as he sat with Jane on the edge of the ambulance. She gave him a soft smile as she put her hand against her cheek. She had a large cut that went from the bottom of her ear to the corner of her mouth. On her other cheek she had a cut from where he'd backhanded her and she had dirt all over her body and torn clothing.

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jane gave him an indiffrent nod. "Why do you call your mother, Jen?" Hotch asked as he looked up to watch the blonde agent as she talked to the press.

"Because, when she had me, she was eighteen and she wanted me to have two parents. She put me up for adoption and the Woods adopted me... She made sure it was an open adoption so she could still see me. She comes down every year for Christmas and my birthday. Some times she comes down for summer and takes me shopping. I love her a lot and she loves me. She calls me all the time and she's always sending me pictures of Will and little Henry," she said with a soft laugh. Hotch smiled at her.

"Jane," Nicky rasped as she was taken out on a gurney. Jane took off the blanket that lay across her shoulders and ran to her friend's side.

"I'm here," she whispered as she took her friend's hand in her own.

"Never leave me again."

"I won't, I promise, you're like my sister," Jane said as she got into the ambulance next to her friend.

"I love you," Nicky whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Jane told the girl.

_2 years later_

JJ smiled as she, her team, and family walked into the park of Westdale, Virginia. Morgan was the first to spot the blonde teenager. She was wearing boot cut blue jeans and a red spaghetti strap tank top with white flip flops. She was standing on a stage with a large smile on her face.

"Hello everyone, for those of you that don't know already, this is a fun raiser for a child's cancer facility. This song that I'm going to sing was written in memory of a friend of mine that died of cancer when I was eleven."

"_They said change your clothes  
She said no I won't  
They said comb your hair  
She said some kids don't  
And her parents dreams  
went up in smoke _

_They said you can't leave  
She said yes I will  
They said don't see him  
She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill_

_She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old  
on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be  
anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free_

_She loves Rock and Roll  
They said it's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she's too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn_

_She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old  
on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be  
anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free_

_She has future plans and  
dreams at night  
When they tell her life  
is hard she says that's  
alright_

_She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old  
on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be  
anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free_," she sang into the mic. She smiled as the people cheered for her. Jane stepped down from the stage and ran over to them.

"Hey darlin'," Will said as he put his arm across her shoulders.

"Hey Will," she said with a smile as she hugged him. "Hi Henry," she said as she put out her arms. The three year old smiled as he ran into his sister's arms. She scooped the little boy up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi everyone, hey Jen," she said with a smile as she kissed Rossi and Reid's cheeks. She half hugged Morgan, Hotch, and Emily.

"Hello everyone," Tommy said as he walked over to them with his wife of five years and one year old daughter.

"Uncle Tom!" both Jane and Henry yelled as he hugged them.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew?" he asked as he kissed Henry and Jane on their foreheads.

"We're good," Jane said as she put Henry down. She hugged the one and a half year old. "Hey Natalia."

"Jane, why don't you take Henry and Natalia on one of the kid rides?" Tommy asked as he kissed JJ's cheek.

"Kay kay," Jane said as she picked Natalia up and took Henry's hand.

"She'll be a great mother some day," Morgan said with a smile as his wife laughed.

"Yes she will," Penelope Garcia-Morgan said as she watched the teen.

"Hey everyone, did I miss my niece sing?" Hailey asked as she walked into the park with five year old Jack at her side.

"I'm afraid so," Rossi told her softly as he kissed his wife.

"Oh no, Jack was so excited," Hailey said as she watched Hotch take his son over to Jane and the kids.

"Maybe she'll sing for us again," Austin Reid said as she sat down next to her husband.

"I'm sooo sorry I'm late, my plane was late," Andrea Hotchner said as she ran over to them. For being three months pregnant that woman was fast.

"It's ok Andrea," Emily Prentiss-Jordans said as she and her husband greeted the woman.

"You know, you two are the only ones without kids," JJ pointed out as they all settled down on the grass. Emily smiled at her husband.

"Oh my, you're pregnant!" Garcia screamed as she hugged Emily.

"Yup, five weeks," Emily said with a smile as the women started to gush and the men congratulated her husband, Michael.

Jane looked up as she played picked up each kid and put them in the water boats. A smile spread across her face as she saw her family. Jane had always known she was a "rape" child, but unlike most she didn't mind. It was sad, yes, and if she could go back in time and stop it from happening she would, but she didn't hate her existace. In fact if it wasn't for her most of the couples wouldn't even be. There would be no Rossi/Hailey, Reid/Austin, Aaron/Andrea, or Micheal/Emily. It was because of her that they'd come together and as much as she loved her mother she was happy that she'd given her up so she could meet her parents.

"I really am the luckiest girl in the world," she told Natalia as she put the little girl in the boat.

**A/n I have to say I'm not happy with this one that much, but I don't hate it. Review please... NO FLAMES!!**


End file.
